Law and Order: Zootopia
by Keithv2735
Summary: Adventures of Nick and Judy as Homicide Detectives


Chapter 1 Promoted

 ** _Zootopia Police Department_**

 ** _Thursday 15_**

 ** _9:28 am_**

Officers Nick Wilde and Judy Hopps were sitting in the bullpen while Chief Bogo was handing out the assignments for his officers to complete. Nick and Judy noticed that they were the last people in the room.

Nick then spoke up "Chief, what about us?"

Bogo then said "Don't worry I haven't forgotten about you two. I have decided to promote you two to Homicide, seeing as you two are the best officers in the department and the Homicide squad is a little low on detectives right now."

Nick and Judy both look at the Chief with happy expressions on there faces.

Judy then says "What's our first case?"

Bogo then says "I'm glad you asked. Your first case is a shooting on Losson Road. Now hurry up before I change my mind."

Judy says "Don't worry Chief, we'll get the perp."

 ** _11581 Losson Rd_**

 ** _Thursday 15_**

 ** _10:18 am_**

Nick's and Judy's new Ford Crown Vic pulls up to what seems to be a small walkway between a department store and a small cake store.

Nick is the first to get out of the car and walks tworad the cop controlling the crowd

The officer turns around and says "Are you Detective Nick?"

Nick says with a smile "Yes."

"Then, that must be Detective Judy behind you...good."

Nick then says to Judy "Carrots, go and talk to the corner while I talk to the officer here."

Judy says ok and walks off to talk to the corner

Nick then says to the officer " Lets start off with your name."

"Officer Matt, I do my patrols around this area"

"Were you the first one on scene?"

"Yea, I saw the perp, but they ran to fast for me."

"Can you describe them at all?"

"No sorry Detective it was to quick for me, but they dropped something...Ah! It was a receipt for Hayseed Penny."

"Thanks Matt, have a good day."

"You too Nick."

Officer Matt then turns back around to push the crowd back more.

Nick then goes back to Judy and asks her if the Corner had anything to say about the victim.

Judy said that the corner found a wallet with the victims name in it. They also found a bullet from a .357 Revolver.

Nick asks "What was the guys name?"

Judy says "William Bridges"

"That sounds familiar... Oh Jesus."

"What?"

"He is or was head of a major fox council in Zootopia.

"So.. this is a hate crime I guess."

"Yea but we have a lead, the perp dropped a receipt from Hayseed Penny. Which is right next door."

"Lets go then!"

 ** _Hayseed Penny_**

 ** _Thursday 15_**

 ** _11:01 am_**

Nick and Judy go into Hayseed Penny and walk tworads the cashier

The cashier turns and says "How can I help you?"

Judy responds "ZPD Sir, Im Judy and this is my partner Nick. Can we speak with the manager?"

The cashier says "Sure he's around back, just follow me."

The cashier leads them to a door which had the word 'MANAGER' spread across it.

The cashier then knocks and opens the door and explains to the manager that there from the ZPD and they want to speak to you.

The manager replies "Sure. The least I can do for the ZPDs finest is answer some questions. Please officers sit."

The detectives sit down in the uncomfortable chairs.

Nick leads the conversation "Sir, we have been investigating a shooting right next to this place and we found a receipt from this place, dropped from the perpetrator that says he bought a black Christmas shirt."

The manager says "I remember that guy. He came in saying that he needed a Christmas shirt for some kind of event he was going to... I think it was council meeting but anyways thats all I got."

Nick then says "Do have any security cameras?"

The manager says "Thats a problem because the cameras werent on.

Our security guy reported that they were down but no one came out to turn them on."

Nick says "Do you remember what he looks like?"

The manager says he dosent remember.

Nick says thank you and then walks out of the department store with Judy by his side.

Judy says to Nick "We can try his wife."

Nick says "Yea, I guess that's where were going next but we need the address of there place."

Judys face lights up and says "There address is at 64 Charles Rd."

Nick then jumps up and says "Are you sure? That's all the way across this city and with the traffic problems around the city its going to be a couple hours until we get there."

Judy then says "Well, I suggest we get something to eat before we go."

Nick nods and both of them get into there car and speed off.

 ** _Bridges Residence_**

 ** _3:02 pm_**

 ** _Thursday 15_**

Nick and Judy pull up to the Bridges Residence and Nick says "Finally were here." Judy responds with a nod and gets out of the car while Nick is stretching.

Nick and Judy approach the home and ring the doorbell.

A lovely woman opens the door and responds "Who are you?"

Nick replies "ZPD Ma'am, I'm Nick and this is Judy. We have terrible news regarding your husband."

"Oh... please come inside detectives and sit on the couch."

Nick and Judy come inside and sit on the couch.

Nick lets Judy do this conversation so Judy says "Well Miss Bridges, your husband was murdered this morning and we have reason to believe that it was a hate crime but it was amongst his co-workers. Do you have any idea who hates him at his office?"

"Oh...God, um he has alot of people that him co-workers or not but you might want to check with the people at his office where he worked at."

"Ok whats the address of his office?"

"It's 84 Dooley St"

"Thank you Miss Bridges. Do you mind if we take a look around?"

"Thats fine with me. I'll be here if you want anything."

Nick and Judy stand up and look around and a little while later Nick calls out to Judy.

"What is it Nick?"

"I think I hit the motherload on hate letters."

Nick says as he shows Judy a stack of hate letters.

Judys eyes gets all big as she says "Holy sweet cheese and crackers"

We need to get these to the station to be looked through.

Judy nods and lets Miss Bridges know that there done.

Nick and Judy get into the car and Nick says "After we drop this off you want to call it a day?"

Judy says "Yea, I've had enough for today."

Nick nods then drives off to the station.

 ** _Zootopia Police Station_**

 ** _5:10 pm_**

 ** _Thursday 15_**

Nick and Judy walk into the ZPD and ask Clawhauser to look through the hate letters for them. Clawhauser responds with a nod and starts to get to work.

Nick turns to Judy and says "Are you ready to go?"

Judy responds "Yea, I'm ready"

Nick and Judy then hop into the car and speed off to there home.

 **To be continued**

 **How did you guys like the story so far? Do you have any suggestions for the story?Comments are appreciated.**


End file.
